Head Boy Versus Head Girl
by Mafalda Prewett 613
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts, are forced to share a dorm together. Will romance blossom? Don't even think that you know exactly what will happen surprises are definitely in store.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, guys, this is my first - EVER - fanfiction. Originally a one-shot idea, I decided to prolong it and savor the flavor. Yes, that rhymes. I thought it was cute. No, I won't do that in the actual story.**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts, are forced to share a dorm together. Will romance blossom? Don't even _think_ that you know exactly what will happen - surprises are definitely in store.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own that pertains to this story is the laptop it was written. If you need it clearer than that, I _do not own Harry Potter_, however much I would like to.**

"Head Boy and Head Girl have to share a dorm room together," Hermione announced, disgusted, as she entered the Gryffindor common room, where her two best friends were lounging on the overstuffed arm chairs in front of the fire. "And guess who the Head Boy is."  
Ron looked up, a startled look etched onto his face. "Not _Malfoy_?"  
Harry also looked alarmed. "That git'll hex you in your sleep! Appeal to Dumbledore, 'Mione. He can't let this happen."  
"I already tried." Hermione looked completely miserable. "Dumbledore says that he is bound by the rules. Actually, he also said that it might do me a bit of good to follow the rules for once myself."  
Indignant, she rose herself up to her full height. "I mean, it's not as if I don't spend half of my time trying to stop you two fools from getting expelled, but that's no reason to treat me likeI'madelinquent! What is Dumbledore trying to do, get me killed?"  
"Well, we always said he was a bit mad," Ron put in unwisely, but cowered as Hermione turned towards him, eyes blazing.  
"Mad? _Mad!_ Would _you_ like to switch places with me? He's a bit more than _mad_, Ron!"  
Harry sighed and picked up his newest book on Quidditch, tuning out the lecture that was certain to follow.

"Head Boy and Head Girl have to share a bloody dorm together," Draco spat.  
"Doesn't sound too terrible to me. Think of it, mate – a dorm room with a girl, alone. No chaperones."  
Draco sighed. Normally, he would be inclined to agree with Blaise's opinion, but this was a different matter.  
"Blaise, you don't understand. Do you have any idea who the Head Girl is?"  
"Don't really follow house politics, myself."  
"It's that Mudblood, Granger! I would never even bother to _force_ her to have sex with me! I would ruin myself."  
Draco looked around at Blaise and was surprised to see that he did not have an identical scowl upon his face. Rather, he had sort of a dreamy smile.  
"What the hell are you thinking about?"  
"Sorry," Blaise grinned, snapping out of his reverie. "I was thinking that _I_ wouldn't mind having to force Granger into a little something. Maybe you have noticed, but that girl has gotten _fine._"  
Draco stood up, repulsed. "I'm going."  
"Yeah, so am I. Think I'm gonna go have a go in the prefects' bathroom…definitely need a bit of privacy after that thought."  
"Oh, God! Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to Ninja Neo for my first (and thus faronly) review! I'm VERY glad that you liked it. D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco - however much I would like to. I don't own Harry, either, but if anyone would like to buy him for me, that'd be great.  
I don't own Ron, nor do I have any particular interest in owning him.  
I don't own Hermione, but I am dressing up like her (and dyed my hair brown, too) for the Harry Potter Party this Friday from 9-12! Can't believe it, the next book is ALMOST HERE!**

**

* * *

**

Draco scowled at everyone he passed as he walked to his new dormitory. Behind him, his trunks following him by magic. When he got there, Hermione was already unpacking. She turned to him and sneered angrily.

"Students are not allowed to use magic in the corridors. A _fine_ example you're setting, floating your luggage around for anyone to see."

"Sod off, Mudblood. What are they gonna do, remove me from Head Boy status? Considering that would mean not sharing a room and a life with you, Granger, I think I'd live."

Hermione's face flushed brightly at the insult, yet held her ground. "By all means, go ahead. Get yourself expelled. I very much doubt that there will be any mourning for _your_ absence."

Draco smirked at his new roommate. "More than there would be for yours, Granger."

"Don't make me go Moody on you, Malfoy. Or did you enjoy being a ferret?"

Now their voices were being raised, and Draco was dangerously close to grabbing his wand. How on earth did this Mudblood have any friends? Even her insults were condescending. And there was no denying that in a draw, Draco might be quicker, but Hermione could strike him better.

God, he hated that girl.

* * *

Hermione knew that she was not a very even-tempered girl. Quick to anger, especially when dealing with absolute idiots like Draco, she was also slow to let an argument drop. 

Luckily for her – and probably for Draco, too – there came a knock on the door.

"That's probably a teacher coming to yell at you for using magic," Hermione hissed as she went to open it. She didn't really believe that, but she couldn't resist the opportunity.

As Hermione thought, it wasn't a teacher. It was Ron and Harry. As soon as the door opened, Ron stood up on his toes to glower at Draco, who sat down on his new bed, sneering back.

"'Lo," said Hermione calmly. "What brings you two here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you," Harry replied.

"Thought we heard some fighting," Ron said menacingly.

Hermione grinned at them. Those two! They were _so_ overprotective. "Nope, nothing wrong here. Anyway, we've got our Head Boy and Girl duties in about ten minutes, so I can't really talk. I need to unpack."

"'Course you do," replied Harry. "Just remember, if you need anything…"  
"Don't worry, Harry. I still know where to find you. _Good-bye, _Ron," she sighed, because Ron was still casting threatening glances in Draco's direction.

"Oh, right. Bye, 'Mione."

As she shut the door and turned around, Hermione felt her smile slide off like Stinksap.

"You need your friends to check up on you?" Draco smirked.

"Oh, right. You're a _fine_ one to talk, what with those two baboons you take everywhere."

It was common knowledge that since the fourth year, Hermione had grown more confident. Perhaps it was her looks steadily improving as she aged, or Krum's interest in her. Whatever it may be, Hermione no longer let any Slytherin push her around, ever. If Draco thought that his constant bantering was going to force Hermione to give in to him, he was sorely mistaken.

Without further ado, she finished unpacking and decorated her side of the room with posters and charts dedicated to S.P.E.W. She tensed as she hung these up, expecting Draco to surely make some snide remark, but he thankfully remained quiet.

Eventually she turned to her roommate and sighed expectantly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whatever."

Hermione took that to mean yes. The two set off, walking down the corridor; Hermione is brisk steps, Draco at a slow walk. It was clear that the two had no desire to be seen together.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I know that there's not a whole lot going on right now, but trust me, there will be. It's not exactly going to be a fluff story, but I don't want a lot of angst in it, either. I mean, we got enough angst in the 5th book, right? ;)  
Please review! I can't make it better if I don't know how.**


End file.
